After a fight
by Curtis255
Summary: Happy nearly dies on a case, which leads to Toby and her getting into a fight. Then Happy does get hurt and Toby realizes that in their line of work it is unavoidable. Smutty Love


Happy cuddles deeper into Toby's side. Her head on his chest, listening to his breathing. His hand around her and holding her close, he starts playing with her hair.

"We should really talk about what happened earlier."

"Tobes, I thought we resolved that fight."

"Happy, we started fighting them randomly started making out and having angry sex. We still haven't resolved anything."

"Do we have too" Happy whined.

"You shouldn't have done what you did today."

"Doc, the odds were on my side. Nothing happened. I'm here with you and we are both fine."

"A single gust of wind could have made all the difference."

"I'm sorry."

Toby kisses her head and accepts the apology. Happy looks up at him and kisses his lips.

"Oh are you looking for round two?"

"Hell ya." Happy replies. Moving to straddle him and leaning over to kiss him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Next Morning:_

"Toby! Walt called we got a case!" Happy called to her husband through the bathroom door.

"I'm mid shampoo!"

"Then rinse and get your ass out here and get dressed!"

Soon Toby was getting dressed and complaining to his wife about not being able to put his hat on with wet hair.

"Then not wear it or hold onto it till it's dry."

"Fine."

They get to the Garage and are briefed on the case. And Toby's hair still wasn't dry and he kept complaining about losing it.

"Seriously Toby it's a stupid hat. Give it." She takes the hat in his hands and puts it on her own head. His eyebrows raise at the sight and his eyebrows aren't the only thing that raised. He found that it secretly was turned on by it and his wife noticed.

"Weirdo" Happy mumbled to him.

They had split up and Happy Cabe and Walter had to go to hack into a certain computer hidden by the beach in an old shack. Toby, Paige and Sly had to stay behind and receive the stolen info so that they could return it to the homeland drive.

Walter and Cabe were inside the shack downloading everything that they needed and Happy was out fixing the lights hiding behind some barrels. Then an armed shooter came up from behind a sand dune shooting at her. She got shot in the lower thigh and everyone heard a scream of pain through the coms. It came from nowhere and scared everyone.

Another went straight for her head and she was overcome with shock and she remained silent.

They all feared that she had been killed. Cabe ran out shooting and covering Walter so he could get to what they thought would be Happy's body.

Toby was about to cry and everyone thought she was dead till Walter's worried yet still relieved voice come over the coms.

"She's alive!"

Toby finally breathed and wiped some tears from under his eyes.

"She's shot but okay."

"Where?" Toby asked

"One shot to the leg."

"But we heard two" Sylvester says.

"Sorry bout your hat, Doc." Happy finally manages to get out.

"Never mind the hat. I want you to come back to me safe, Baby."

They get Happy into the car and went back to the Garage. Cabe took one side and Walter the other, both carrying her into the Garage. They sat her on the couch and Toby sat on the coffee table with his medical stuff to bandage her leg.

As Toby examines her leg and the adrenaline starts to where off she tries to distract herself from the pain. She realizes that she is still wearing his hat.

"K Hap, this is gonna hurt like hell. I do have some things to make it numb if you want."

"Numb me up, Doc" Happy manages to say through the pain.

Toby was getting ready to take out the needle and looked at his wife.

"You may not want to look, Babe."

Happy moved her head looked up at the ceiling. Toby gave her a few shots of stuff to numb the area around the wound. Then Toby goes in and takes the bullet out, silently thanking God that it didn't go deep and hit anything but scar tissue. Toby stitches her up and taps her hip.

"Are you done, Doc?"

"Yeah, Baby. No pressure on your leg till I can take the stitches out, I want it to stay elevated till it scars over."

Happy tried to sit up slowly and Toby kept a hold of her leg that had been on resting on his thigh the whole time.

"I'm sorry about your hat." Happy says.

"Happy if you hadn't been wearing it, you would have died from a bullet to the head. I'm so thankful that you were wearing it."


End file.
